Coronary artery bypass surgery (CABG) is one of the most commonly performed surgeries in the United States by cardiothoracic surgeons. One common coronary bypass surgery procedure involves connecting the left internal mammary artery (LIMA) to the left descending coronary artery (LAD), in order to restore proper blood flow to the left ventricle. To conduct these reconnections minimally invasive, special instruments and devices are required. These instruments and devices include a device capable of stabilizing and positioning the heart, so that the surgeon can attach and reconnect the delicate coronary arteries. However, current devices capable of stabilizing and positioning the heart are generally too big and/or bulky making them difficult to efficiently and accurately position the devices with respect to the heart in the confined space provided by minimally invasive surgery.